


the frozen lake

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fishing, Implied Autistic Will Graham, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Jack ponders his feelings in regards to Will while they're out fishing.
Relationships: Jack Crawford/Will Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	the frozen lake

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** lake
> 
> jack/will real. no i don't take criticism
> 
> enjoy!

Going out fishing with Will is a dangerous game. But it's winter, and there's little else to do while they try to snare Hannibal. Jack considers his feelings for the man while he watches him stare at the freezing water, looking for a fish to take the bait. They'd talked about it, already---about what their plans entailed, through thinly veiled metaphors about fishing. The lake is cold and still, beauitful scenery covered in thick layers of snow, hidden from view.

Will is beautiful in a way he'd never really considered in a man. He's always been aware of the fact he likes both men and women, but he'd never really found a man as attractive as Will is. His set jaw, his beautiful blue eyes; he's a dream in human form. He's heard the whispers, of course, every other of his students a little bit in love with him. And who could blame them, really?

Still. Will was younger than him by more than a handful of years, and yet his feelings were never anywhere close to paternal. He wanted to protect him, yes, make sure he didn't get too close (and that had failed miserably, but he'd made peace with it---made peace with the mistakes that had brought him to where they were now). When he had told him that he wasn't his dad, he hoped the message carried through: he didn't want to be paternal. He wants to be something more than that, but everything is taking a turn for the worse, and all he can do is look as Will is corrupted by trying to snare Hannibal.

He can't do anything but watch. He can grab him by the shoulder, he can give him a hug, try to act as some sort of guardian for the way this is all going to Hell. He can advise him and try to find holes to poke at Hannibal's plans, find a solution for everything to end in a way that isn't terribly bloody.

But all he has is the blood that has been shed and the blood that will be shed, and Will's focus, his steel-sharp brain. All he wants to do is reach in there for himself, see what he's made of. What makes him who he is. He wants to kiss him and pull him away from the misery of the FBI; Bella would understand, surely, the need to save this man from the claws of everything that is happening around them.

"Jack," Wil says. He's been talking about fish, and how largemouth bass aren't all that good to eat in his opinion, but he'd zoned out, focused on his lips and the way his eyes shone excitedly when he talked about fishing. Litlte else excited Will like that, he'd noticed. 

"Yes, sorry," he replies softly, all too gently, looks at him. 

"Were you paying any attention?"

"Sorry," he says again in place of a response. "I got distracted."

He huffs, looks at his fishing pole. "That I noticed."

God, how he wishes he could take Will away, take him to a normal life. A life that wouldn't look like this. Guts, glory and gore.


End file.
